


Nordics x Reader: Rolling Girl

by LeviJaegerBombastic4242564



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviJaegerBombastic4242564/pseuds/LeviJaegerBombastic4242564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I decided to work on after listening to Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku.</p><p>Reader-chan has decided to escape her mum and the Nordics take her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nordics x Reader: Rolling Girl

_Rolling girl, is dreaming all the day  
Of things she knows are far away!_

I sighed and stared out the window, putting my unbruised cheek in my palm. I was practically numb to the pain, and its not like I mattered to the whore that I called my mother.

I could leave....

I looked around at the room I'd been living in for twelve years. It was more of a closet, actually. I felt like I was Harry Potter who lived under the stairs, but I was living in the attic instead. My only source of light was the window I was looking out of right now, and the sun was quickly retreating.

My body was already covered in Band-Aids, and the window was nailed shut.

'Leave!', my mind screamed. 'Bust open the windows and go!'

I gulped and swallowed, grabbing my prized (stuffed animal) that I had for as long as I could remember. I don't even care if I had anywhere to go. I was leaving this shit hole.

I bit my lip and looked out at the fallen snow, hoping it would break my fall.

"Here goes nothing," I said as I slammed my elbow repeatedly against the glass, causing it to shatter. I heard my moms feet slamming up the stairs,and I jumped.

_Crack!_

I cried out in pain and jiggled my leg. It somehow wasn't broken, but it hurt like hell.  
I heard an angry shout from above and winced, going as fast as my now limp leg would let me. I heard footsteps crunch in the snow behind me and I turned.

Fiery blue eyes glared back at me, and I turned back around when my mother yelled,"Get back here, you little bitch!

'I can't keep this up', I thought, 'she's right there!'

Suddenly, I found myself against a wall and I shivered and turned, clutching my (stuffed animal) to my chest.

"Dead end, (n/n)~" she said, teasingly.

'It's over, she's definitely going to kill me this time...'

She raised her hand, and I braced for the hit, but it had never come.

All I heard was a loud voice tinted with an odd accent,"It's not nice to pick on the runts, y'know~"


End file.
